1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a processing machine for punching and forming sheet-like workpieces such as sheet metal and, more particularly, to a multiple processing machine which is capable of performing a variety of punching and forming operations including bending and shearing on sheet-like workpieces with high efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is very often necessary to punch a variety of holes in sheet-like workpieces such as sheet metal and then perform a variety of forming operations such as bending, shearing and drawing on such workpieces. Heretofore, it has been customary that two machines namely a punching press and a forming press are separately used to punch and form sheet-like workpieces. It is disadvantageous to transfer the workpieces from the punching press to the forming press and the machinery is complicated and bulky and needs a wide floor space. Also, it has been necessary not only to transfer the workpieces after punching in the punching press but also to position them again in the forming press. Accordingly, it has been also disadvantageous that a considerable time is necessary to re-position the workpieces before beginning forming operations and it has been difficult to increase the efficiency and accuracy.